Un Remu miniature
by rei968
Summary: Cela se situe un an après la fin de Death Note, Misa est toujours vivante et Near veut lui faire un cadeau de Noël mais est très timide.


_Coucou,_

_Bon la période est passée mais j'avais envie de faire un autre One shot pour changer hi hi. Cela se situe un an après la fin de Death Note, Misa est toujours vivante et Near veut lui faire un cadeau de Noël mais est très timide. Bon ok c'est complètement OOC mais c'est un couple que l'on ne voit pas souvent. _

**Un Remu miniature**

Amane Misa contemplait le ciel et les flocons tombés sur la ville mélancoliquement, c'était à peu près à cette période que son cher amour Yagami Raïto avait perdu la vie. Elle n'en savait pas plus, Matsuda l'avait appelé et lui avait annoncé sa mort au téléphone depuis elle n'avait presque plus contacte avec la cellule d'enquête et avait retrouvé sa vie de star. Ce Noël était le premier qu'elle passerait seule, les autres années elle était avec Raïto ou soit elle faisait Noël avec ses collègues de travail mais comme tout cela avait changé depuis l'affaire Kira, elle se sentait bien seule. Machinalement, elle naviguait sur internet et elle tomba sur un magasin de jouet qui avait ouvert récemment en ville, des promotions étaient faites exceptionnellement pour le jour de Noël. L'établissement avait justement fait une promotion sur une poupée ressemblant à Remu, Misa se décida d'aller l'acheter, ce sera son cadeau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en ville, les familles se dépêchaient d'effectuer les derniers achats et de rentrer chez eux préparer le souper pour le réveillon. L'idole les enviait mais se hâta de trouver ce fameux magasin, il lui fallut un bon moment avant de le trouver. Arrivée devant le magasin, elle vit beaucoup de monde qui faisaient une queue ou qui se disputaient un jouet pour leurs enfants. Misa y entra et essaya de chercher la miniature de Remu sans succès. Désespérée, elle sortit de l'établissement en essayant d'éviter toute bagarre, elle croisa Hal. La seule femme qui travaillait aux côtés de Near, elle la salua par simple politesse.

- Bonsoir Hal.

- Amané Misa… bonsoir que faites-vous ici ?

- J'achetais des cadeaux pour Noël.

- Etrange vous n'avez pas de sac, ni de cadeaux !

- Et alors ? C'est mon droit !

- Calmez-vous, je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien.

Misa fut très outrée, déjà la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette femme. Elle lui avait fait une prise de karaté, la deuxième fois elle avait été très désagréable avec elle et en plus avec Takada ! Alors pourquoi cette pimbêche s'intéressait à elle ?

- Excusez-moi, ma chère Hal mais je ne pense pas que cela vous fasse quelque chose.

- Pour moi pas spécialement mais pour quelqu'un oui.

- Qui ça ?

- D'après vous Misa-san ?

Misa eut un flashback, c'était quelques jours après la mort de son amour.

_Début du Flashback _

*********************************************************

Le détective s'était rendu dans son appartement, il s'était mis dans une position presque semblable à celle de Ryuuzaki et semblait réfléchir en se tortillant les cheveux. Misa était effondrée, Near essayait d'être compatissant mais sans grand succès.

- Misa Amané, il me faudrait encore votre déposition pour continuer l'enquête, je sais que le moment est mal choisi…

- Ma déposition ? Ma déposition pourquoi ? J'ai été le deuxième Kira, je devrai avoir la peine de mort non ?

- Vous avez renoncé à votre Death Note, je pourrai m'arranger pour que vous n'ayez rien.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrai faire cela ? Comment est-ce que je pourrai vivre alors que Raito est mort ?

- Il se prenait pour un dieu alors que c'était un assassin ! S'il vous plaît, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Misa le regardait, il lui rappelait vraiment L, il avait les mêmes manies que lui sauf à un ou deux détails près. Elle signa sa déposition et lui donna. Near la remercia et lui dit qu'il compatissait à sa douleur en posant une main sur son épaule.

*********************************************************

_Fin du Flashback_

L'actrice réfléchissait cela pouvait être ce Near ? Impossible, elle ne l'a vu qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Excusez-moi Hal mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ?

- Je parle de Near bien sûr. Depuis que cette affaire est classée, il semble avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

- Et en quoi cela à avoir avec moi ?

- Je dois vraiment tout vous dire… il doit repenser certainement à vous.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial qui puisse…

- Laissez faire le temps Misa-san, je dois vous laisser, au revoir.

L'agente du FBI laissa Misa et partit comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Misa alla s'assoir dans un parc dans les hauteurs de la ville, le regard perdu entre le ciel et les lumières de la ville. Elle aurait tant voulu s'acheter cette petite miniature qui ressemblait à Remu, la chance n'était pas de son côté. Perdue dans ses pensées, l'idole ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle et sa voix la fit sortir de ses esprits.

- C'est une belle soirée non ?

- Hein ? dit-elle surprise.

Elle se retourna un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux argentés presque blancs, habillé d'une longue chemise blanche et d'un jeans se tenait derrière elle, elle le reconnut c'était Near.

- Near ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Oh rien de spécial, j'ai décoré mon sapin de Noël et puis me voilà et vous ? Vous ne fêtez pas Noël ?

- Oh vous savez, il ne faut même pas m'en parler. Depuis la mort de mes parents ce n'est plus pareils et avec Raito nous faisions toujours avec sa famille mais maintenant je n'ai plus envie de rien et le seul cadeau que je voulais me faire n'était plus là.

- Oui j'ai bien pensé.

- Comment ça ?

- Hal m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vu devant ce nouveau magasin et je suis allé voir leur site internet car je réfléchis en jouant, on peut dire que je suis un grand gamin. Et j'ai voulu aller m'acheter des nouveaux jouets

- Drôle de façon de réfléchir…

- Lorsque Raito mourut j'ai posé quelques questions au Shinigami, Ryuuku je crois qu'il s'appelait et il m'a donné quelques informations sur la Death Note et il m'a parlé de votre ancien Shinigami Remu.

- Oui, elle l'était mais en quoi Rem à avoir dedans ?

- Eh bien… comme Hal m'a appelé et que j'ai consulté leur site internet, j'ai vu leur promotion sur une petite poupée qui lui ressemblait.

Il lui tendit une petite boite noire muni d'un nœud rouge et doré, Misa ne savait pas trop comment le prendre et l'ouvrit.

- C'est pour vous Misa-san.

Dès qu'elle vit le contenu de la boîte une petite larme coula le long de son visage et le serra contre elle.

- Merci… merci… Near.

- Ce n'est rien surtout que Hal m'a dit que vous aviez l'air désespérée quand elle vous a vu.

Elle remercia mille fois Near pour une telle attention même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Near... pourquoi m'offrir un cadeau ? Nous nous sommes vu qu'une fois pourtant.

- Parce que après ce que vous avez traversé durant ces dernières années, je me suis dit que vous aviez vous aussi à un peu de bonheur et Noël était le bon moment mais j'aimerais que… que… euh…

Soudain le détective rougit.

- Near quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je…

- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Cela peut paraître déplacé mais…. Voulez-vous dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle sauta au cou du détective.

- Avec plaisir Near.

Tout le long du dîner, le détective regardait intensément Misa et elle le remarqua très vite ce qui la mis mal à l'aise. Ils firent une dernière balade dans un parc éclairé par des lampadaires.

- Misa-san quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Eh bien… oui et non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais… j'ai l'impression que… que vous m'avez invité à dîner pour autre chose.

Le successeur de L la fixa droit dans les yeux :

- Vous n'avez pas tout tort.

Elle en resta interdite, Near l'invita à s'assoir sur un banc.

- Misa-san ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez mais… j'ai envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme vous.

- Quoi ? Mais Near on se connaît à peine !

- J'ai visualisé quelques vidéos que j'ai retrouvées dans les affaires de L.

- Je croyais que tout avait été effacé.

- C'est ce qu'il a voulu faire croire mais un peu avant sa mort, il a envoyé au directeur de l'orphelinat quelques informations si au cas il lui arrivait quelque chose et il y avait quelques vidéos de vous.

- Vous… quel genre de vidéo ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas des vidéos embarrassantes mais… vous avez la joie de vivre, en tout cas ça se remarque beaucoup malgré ce que vous avez vécu.

- Mais c'est que… ça me gêne un petit peu Near… vous connaissez tout de moi…

- Je voudrais mieux vous connaître.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule, le détective rougit et passa sa main autour de sa taille. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et releva sa tête, Near la regardait.

- Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, Misa-san.

- Non.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux durant plusieurs minutes, Misa tira sur sa chemise, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa. Near fut surpris mais répondit à son baiser.

- Misa ?!

- Je suis désolé Near… je n'aurais pas dû…

- Au contraire, j'en suis heureux.

Il l'embrassa à son tour la serrant fortement contre lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures sur le banc et regardèrent le lever du soleil.

- Misa est-ce que l'on pourra se revoir ?

- Idiot… quelle question débile…

- Moi un idiot ?

- Ben oui… on a passé toute la soirée à s'embrasser, j'espère que c'est réciproque où alors c'était juste pour passer le temps ?

- Non et on se verra le plus possible ! dit-il en l'embrassant devant le lever du soleil.


End file.
